The Final Duel
by AeroCat
Summary: A two part songfic. What would Harry and Voldemort's final battle be like with Queen music? Read and find out...
1. Part One

Being a Queen fan, I wondered what it would be like for the final duel between Voldemort and Harry would be like with two of their best songs. This probably won't happen in the real book, but it was fun to write...

* * *

**The Final Duel-Part One**

**We Will Hex You**- Based on _We Will Rock You_ by Queen.

Harry looked all over the school for Voldemort. And he calls me a coward! Harry thought to himself. He went all the way up to the North Tower- now know as the Lightning-Struck Tower, where Snape had killed Dumbledore just a year before. He looked all over the place, but the Dark Lord was nowhere to be found.

"I'm right here, Potter." An evil voice called out. Harry turned around and found a wand right in front of his face. It was Voldemort's. There was no way the boy wizard could get himself out of this mess.

"Any last words, Harry?" the dark wizard sneered.

"Yeah! We got a few..." called a voice from the staircase. Voldemort and Harry turned around to find Hannah, Ron, and Hermione, all with their wands sticking out.

"Oh, really?" Voldemort sneered. "Fine then, Miss Potter-say them."

"We..." Ron started.

"Will..." Hermione continued.

"HEX YOU!" cried hundreds of voices from the tower staircase. All of the many witches and wizards at Hogwarts at the time poured into the area. They were stomping their feet and smacking their wands against the wall. Harry joined them and started to sing...

**Harry:**

Voldy, you're a man and nothing but evil

But we all knew that I'd face you one day

You got one ugly face

You big disgrace

We'll all hex you right into your place

Singing

**All:**

We will we will hex you!

We will we will hex you!

**Harry:**

Voldy, you're so evil and killed so many

You always knew you'd take the world one day

You got one ugly face

You big disgrace

Waving your wand all over the place

**All:**

We will we will hex you!

**Harry:**

Sing it!

**All:**

We will we will hex you!

**Harry:**

Voldy, you're an old man, evil man

You just never want to make

Us some peace one day

You got one ugly face

You big disgrace

Somebody better hex you back into your place

**All:**

We will we will hex you!

**Harry:**

Sing it!

**All:**

We will we will hex you!

**Harry:**

Everybody

**All:**

We will we will hex you!

We will we will hex you!

Alright

Voldemort and Harry start cursing spells at each other. With all of the weight from the people on the tower, it collapses. Almost everybody is able to run down the stairs and away from the damage, but Voldemort and Harry aren't so lucky...

To be continued...


	2. Part Two

**The Final Duel-Part 2**

**We Are the Wizards**-Based on the lyrics of _We Are the Champions _by Queen

* * *

The students and teachers of Hogwarts all stared at what was once the Lightning-Struck Tower. It was now a giant pile of rubble with neither The Boy Who Lived or the Dark Lord in sight.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione called into the wreckage.

"Come on Harry! We know you're still alive!" Ron called, but there was no answer.

Suddenly, a few bricks moved, and a body was blasted out of the pile. Everybody screamed and backed away as the body hit the ground, hard. They came closer to see who it was.

It was Voldemort. He was…dead.

Everyone gasped at once, and the crowd burst into a sea of murmurs.

"But…if Voldemort is dead…then where is Harry?" Hannah wondered out loud.

At that moment, jets of steam shot from the rubble, and everyone screamed again. Then they heard a familiar voice, but it didn't seem to come from a specific person. It was part of the air itself…

* * *

**Harry:**

I've faced that man

So many times

I've got my revenge

For Voldemort's crimes

Make no mistake

For what I do

I've been beaten and

Cursed in the face

But I came through

**Crowd:**

He could go on and on and on and on

* * *

(Debris and bricks flew everywhere. One large piece levitated, with Harry standing right on top of it.)

* * *

**Harry**:

We are the Wizards, my friends

And we'll fight Dark Magic

Till the end

**All:**

We are the wizards

We are the wizards

**Harry:**

No time for Dark Lords

**All:**

Cause we are the wizards of the world

**Harry:**

I've taken my trips

To the Hospital Wing

You've brought me either love or criticism

I thank you all

It's no butterbeer hangover

No Quidditch game

I've been challenged

To save your buttocks

I just couldn't lose

**Crowd:**

He could go on and on and on and on

**Harry**:

We are the Wizards, my friends

And we'll fight Dark Magic

Till the end

**All:**

We are the wizards

We are the wizards

**Harry:**

No time for Dark Lords

**All:**

Cause we are the wizards of the world

**Harry**:

We are the Wizards, my friends

And we'll fight Dark Magic

Till the end

**All:**

We are the wizards

We are the wizards

**Harry:**

No time for Dark Lords

**All:**

Cause we are the wizards

* * *

Everyone cheered and congratulated Harry. The wizard world was safe at last, and Harry Potter was truly a hero.

THE END


End file.
